narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Gudōdama
|Przypisy=Czwarty Databook, strona 249 |Zdjęcie=Truth Seeking Balls.png |Kanji=求道玉 |Nienazwane=Nie |Rōmaji=Gudōdama |Dosłowna polska=Kula Szukająca Prawdy |Inne nazwy= |Pokrewne jutsu=Bōchō Gudōdama, Rikudō Senjutsu, Tenseigan Chakura Mōdo |Klasyfikacja=Ninjutsu, Senjutsu |Typ=Uwolnienie Błyskawicy, Uwolnienie Ognia, Uwolnienie Wiatru, Uwolnienie Wody, Uwolnienie Ziemi, Uwolnienie Yin-Yang |Klasa=Ofensywna, Defensywna, Uzupełniająca |Zasięg=Krótki, Średni, Daleki |Właściciel=Asura Ōtsutsuki, Dziesięcioogoniasty, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, Hamura Ōtsutsuki, Obito Uchiha, Madara Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Toneri Ōtsutsuki~film kanoniczny |Manga=638 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=378 |Shippūden=Tak |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 |Film=The Last: Naruto the Movie |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film kanoniczny }} to sfery czarnej, plastycznej czakry. Pochodząc z mocy Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek składają się z pięciu podstawowych transformacji natury, Uwolnienia Yin-Yang''Naruto'' rozdział 689, strona 5 oraz Naruto rozdział 674, strony 9-10 Są one zdolne do negowania każdego ninjutsu.Naruto rozdział 642 Użycie Kiedy osoba wchodzi w stan Techniki Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek lub po przebudzeniu Tenseigana, te kule pojawiają się i unoszą w formacji okręgu za plecami użytkownika. Używając mocy kule mogą być ukształtowane w różne postaci, a wiele natur, które zawierają mogą być łączone w celu wytworzenia różnych efektów. Obito Uchiha zwykle kształtował kule mając je przebite przez otwory tymczasowo utworzone w dłoniach,Naruto rozdział 639, strony 7-8 podczas gdy inni użytkownicy rezygnowali z tego procesu i po prostu kształtowali je.Naruto rozdział 673, strona 1 Kule mogą służyć do ofensywnych, defensywnych i dodatkowych celów, takich jak owijanie się wokół użytkownika, aby działać jako tarcza obronna''Naruto'' rozdział 643, strona 12 lub wystrzelenie w kierunku celu jako szybki pocisk.Naruto rozdział 666, strona 5 Są one również zdolne do wywoływania masywnej eksplozji szybko rozszerzając swoją wielkość.Naruto rozdział 640, strony 5-8 Każda kula jest wielkości pięści i ukrywa w sobie moc wystarczającą, aby całkowicie zniszczyć las. Według Minato Namikaze, to rodzaj techniki, która jest zawsze w gotowości, a nie aktywuje się z niczego.Naruto rozdział 669, strona 6 Hiruzen Sarutobi stwierdził, że technika ta wykorzystuje ataki, które natychmiast zamieniają swój cel w pył podobnie do Uwolnienia Pyłu, ale płynna natura techniki pozwala jej służyć celom zarówno ofensywnym i defensywnym. Hiruzen zauważył również, że substancja jest kombinacją więcej niż trzech transformacji natury, więc nie jest to ani kekkei genkai ani kekkei tōta, ale coś powyżej obu. Tobirama Senju wy-analizował, że technika ta może wykorzystywać Uwolnienie Yin-Yang, aby neutralizować każde ninjutsu, które dotknie kuli. W rezultacie, wszelkie obrażenia zadane przy użyciu tej techniki wskrzeszonym osobom, które zwykle mogą regenerować się w nieskończoność nie regenerują się a wspomniana osoba może umrzeć. Jednak Kule Szukające Prawdy Obito nie neutralizowały ninjutsu zanim zyskał kontrolę nad mocą Dziesięcioogoniastego. Kule mogą również szybko wyleczyć poważne obrażenia poprzez kontakt,Naruto rozdział 643, strona 3 świecąc na czerwono podczas tego w anime.Naruto: Shippūden odcinek 380 Czarna substancja, z której składają się kule jest bardzo wytrzymała, gdyż otrzymuje uszkodzenia tylko od potężnych technik, takich jak Wieczorny Słoń i wzmocniona senjutsu Kula Ogoniastej Bestii.Naruto rozdział 669, strony 15-16 Gdy Obito tworzył odbiorniki w przygotowaniu do skorzystania z tej techniki, Kula Szukające Prawdy za jego prawą ręką emitowała tą samą czerwoną czakrę jak odbiorniki, a następnie zniknęła.Naruto rozdział 643, strony 9-11 Kule mogą być również wykorzystane do utworzenia legendarnego Miecza Nunoboko.Naruto rozdział 651 Warianty Kształtu Ta technika może być używana w różnych kształtach do odpowiednich celów. Gudōdama 1.png|Wariant Defensywny. Obito on defensive.png|Miecz Nunoboko i tarcza. Gudōdama 2.png|Lanca. Obito generates Receiver.png|Wariant Odbiornika Czakry. Obito stops Naruto and Sasuke1.png|Wariant Rąk Czakry. Obito Second Transformation.png|Shakujō Obito. Madara_Jinchuriki_anime.png|Shakujō Madary. Six Paths Sage Mode.png| . Truth-Seeking Orb Platform.png|Platforma. Chakura no Juzu.png|Kula Szukająca Prawdy nasycona Trybem Czakry Oka Odrodzenia Wady Użytkownik może sterować kulkami tylko 70 metrów od ich położenia, dzięki czemu przeciwnicy rozdzielają je od użytkownika transportując je gdzie indziej.Naruto rozdział 669, strony 7, 14-15 Gdy kule rozszerzają się, są zdolne do uszkodzenia ciała użytkownika, jeśli nie jest chronione przez inne kule. Hiruzen zauważył, że istnieje ograniczenie ilości czasu, w którym kule mogą przyjmować inny kształt.Po zobaczeniu efektów techniki nasączonej energią naturalną Gamakichiego na Obito, Naruto i Tobirama odkryli, że kule nie są w stanie negować senjutsu. Wykazano również, że gdy przekształcone kule są w bezpośrednim kontakcie z czakrą senjutsu, ich forma zostaje zakłócona. W przypadku, gdy zniknie czakra użytkownika, kule rozpadną się w taki sam sposób jak w odbiorniki czakry.Naruto rozdział 680, strony 10-11 Żaden klon utworzony przez użytkownika nie posiada własnych Kul Szukających Prawdy.Naruto rozdział 675, strony 10-11 Jednakże, można im je przekazać.Naruto rozdział 686, strony 10-11 Ciekawostki *Termin pochodzi z Buddyzmu Mahāyāna. *Gdy jinchūriki Dziesięcioogoniastego zyskuje kontrolę nad bestią wariant shakujō wydaje się instynktownie tworzyć w jego ręce. Obito i Madara Uchiha dzierżyli odpowiednio połowę całkowitego shakujō Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek. *W oryginalnej publikacji rozdział 689, Czarny Zetsu wymienił Drewno jako składnik Kul Szukających Prawdy zamiast Wody Masashi Kishimoto potwierdził, że to był błąd w Wydania #41 Weekly Shonen Jump'a, i stwierdził, że zostanie to poprawione w wydaniu tomu. *Pomimo, że to technika wykorzystywana przez tych, którzy przebudzili Technikę Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek, nie znajduje się w kategorii senjutsu w Czwartym Databooku. Podobnie, mimo, że Databook stwierdza, że jest powyżej zarówno kekkei genkai i kekkei tōta a nie znajduje się w kategorii Kekkei Mōra. Źródła